1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for assisting and supporting persons, and more particularly to rail-type support devices enabling a person to rise from and lower into a seated or lying position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally simple tasks such as rising from or lowering into a bed or chair and transferring between a bed and wheelchair can be extremely difficult for some elderly, handicapped, or other physically challenged persons. This task can be especially daunting when a caregiver or other person is not present to provide required assistance. Even when persons such as family members are present, they may not be physically capable of providing such necessary assistance. The loss of function, strength, or even pain in the lower body, hips, knees, ankles, legs, and so on, can significantly affect an individual's ability to perform such tasks.
In recognition of these problems, various devices have been proposed to assist an individual in rising from or lowering into a bed or chair or transferring between a bed and wheelchair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,028 issued to Frala, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,793 issued to Wilson, disclose assistance devices with a base frame that rests on a floor and a rail assembly or handle that extends vertically upward from the base frame for grasping by a user. The assistance devices may be positioned adjacent a bed or chair with a portion of the support frame located under the bed or chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,689 issued to Shaw et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,530 issued to Brix disclose assistance devices with a base that is located between a box spring and mattress of a bed and a handle that extends vertically upward from the base for grasping by a person.
Some prior art assistance devices are generally unwieldy and/or difficult to install, while other prior art assistance devices provide inadequate support for a user. Furthermore, none of the above discussed assistance devices are formed with compartments or pockets which are used to conveniently store necessary items such as medication, books and documents at the bedside. Nevertheless, it is often important or critical to an infirm or disabled person to reach such necessary items while lying or sitting on a bed. Furthermore, a combination of an assistance device with a storage pocket or compartment often provides significant space saving which is important in the limited environment of living quarters or hospitals.